Lone Wolf Noble
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: the last member of noble team is trying to give the UNSC as much of a chance to win the war as possible and is getting help from a unkown source and help from allies along the way
1. Chapter 1

I am the last one left. The last Spartan on reach that is still alive. The last Spartan of noble team. I am noble 6. And I am still alive. I was running away from a few elite squadrons that had found my camp and they were giving me chase. I was able to kill a few of them with what I had left of my assault rifle ammo but it quickly ran out. I was getting shot at by needle rifles left and right before I finally made it to cover. They were not letting up their fire on me so I got out my magnum and checked to see how much ammo I had left. "only 3 mags. Crap. Got to make them all count." I muttered to myself. Before I poked my head out of the cover I heard several explosions from where they were fireing at me. It sounded like human weapons being used. After the expolsions stopped I poked my head out of the cover and saw all of them dead. "what the fuck happened here?" I said to myself. i picked up the ammo for their needle rifles and I started to walk back to see what was left of my camp.

When I got back to my camp I found something very strange. Human weapons. "again what the fuck." I said before checking the ammo. I had multiple rounds for the assault rifle, multiple rounds for DMR and more rounds for my magnum. After I took inventory I packed up what wasn't torn to shreds and I started to move out again. I have been left on reach about a month ago and now I seem to be the only one left that is protecting it. On my radio marines that were trapped here are giving reports of covenant structures everywhere. I take out one of them every single week and they keep on building. But right now I am wondering if it was a human. Or covenant wielding the human explosive weapons.

While walking I found some marine bodys that still have weapons. They were killed very recently because there was no sign of decay and they were still losing blood. I heard movement from one of the bodies and when I went over to look there was a soldier still alive. "its okay soldier. I am going to get you patched up." I said. I couldn't hear what he said but while I was patching him up he slipped into a unconscious. As soon as I finished patching him up. I heard movement coming from the path ahead so I dragged him towards a nearby cave and I hid him as best I could. I went back out of the cave and I found a spot to hide. And I was hidden just in time because a wraith with a group of elites went through and the sick thing is that they stabbed the dead bodies to make sure they are dead with their energy swords. I accidentaly snapped a twig and the convoy stopped. One of the elites came walking over slowly with its energy sword raised so I had to come up with a plan. I planned to use my stick grenades to take out the wraith and then use my frag grenades to take out the elites. Before I could even put my plan into action sniper fire started to rain down from all angles killing the elites and then a rocket barrage came down and blew up the wraith. "either I am being followed or I am just at the right place at the right time." I said before walking out of my hiding spot.

When I went into the cave I found a backpack full of grenades and ammo and even a couple sniper rounds in case I found a sniper. I started to think that I was being followed when the soldier started to wake up. "what… where am i?" he asked. When he asked that he didn't see me until I went into his view of vision. "A SPARTAN! You are all supposed to be dead." He said.

"well I am far from dead soldier. I am Noble 6 from Noble team. Name and rank?" I asked.

"lieutenant jones from the 53 squadron. What of my men?" he asked.

"KIA." I said.

"they were all good soldiers. What are you still doing here on reach Spartan? Shouldn't you of been on the pillar of autumn?" he said.

"I stayed behind to give them cover fire from a corvette so they wouldn't get glassed into the ground." I said.

"ha. As If the covenant can keep down the UNSC. HOORAH." He said.

"well for now get your rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." I said. As he went to sleep. I went out on a scouting mission to see who or what was helping the me. I looked everywhere and I found nothing. As I went back to the cave I felt something was wrong. I rushed into the cave and I watched a elite closing in on the marine with a energy sword in hand. I rushed up behind the elite and I put my knife into its throat. As soon as it was on the ground I took out my knife from its neck and I saw the marine looking at me with eyes of fear. "you… it… what." He was trying to say something but I couldn't understand. After a tiny bit of trying to talk he fell back asleep. After he fell asleep I fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up the marine was awake watching the door. "well glad you are finally awake sleepy head. Have a nice nap." He said jokingly.

"sorry I haven't been able to sleep for about a week cause of the covenant." I said.

"well that I know. So whats the plan?" he asked.

"well if you haven't heard the covenant are building structures that are serving as refueling stations for their ships. I take out one a week and it takes them awhile to rebuild." I said. When he heard that he got wide eyed.

"well that has got to take a lot of firepower to take out one of those."

"only one well placed frag grenade into their fuel takes out the entire structure." I said getting a laugh from the marine.

"well then are we gonna take one out today? Cause if so we are gonna need to move out soon. Radio is saying that we got covies nearing our position." He said.

"then lets get moving."


	2. Chapter 2

We got on our way a couple minutes later and I gave him my assault rifle so he at least had a weapon. While we were on the move to the refueling station we had to hide several times to not be found by covenant scouts. As soon as we reached the station the marines' eyes got wide by how big it was. "You say that we are supposed to take out that? Crap." He said. "How in the world are we gonna take that out? The fuel depot is outside the structure."

"Well see that covenant ship that is docked. Well it is getting refueled and there are a bunch of pipes that are being used. So if we blow up the fuel. The fuel inside the pipes will also either blow or set fire causing it all to blow up with the corvette." I said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to make sure that I do not get found. You are my eyes when I sneak in." I said.

"Yes sir." As I started to move into the covenant's territory I was almost spotted by a group of jackals but I evaded them quite well. "Sir watch out for an elite scout platoon coming up from behind you. They don't notice you yet but they will if you don't move." I heard the marine say from the radio on my helmet. I hid behind a wraith near where I was hopefully not getting spotted. As soon as the elites passed I continued my way over to the fuel. As soon as I got there I placed a grenade on a timer giving me long enough to get out of there. "Grenade is placed. Start falling back." I said on the radio.

"acknowledged." I started to run out of there but before I could get out of range a needle implanted itself into a ground next to me. When I turned around a big group of jackals, grunts, and elites were right there. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I think it's time I go." I started to run as they opened fire on me taking down my shields just as I got over the ridge. I stopped running when I heard the explosion of the corvette. I turned around to see it start falling from the sky and I didn't even notice the marine next to me. "It's a beautiful site Spartan. You really know how to make an explosion." He said.

"Yeah but let's get away just to be sure that none of them try to follow us if any of them survived." I said before we started to run away. As soon as we got a good distance away we stopped running to catch our breath. Or maybe I should say the marine catch his breath. "Man how many times I wish I had the stamina of a Spartan." He said causing me to laugh a little. "So what's next?"

"Well we start on our way to the next area that needs to be cleared and after that then we do it again to the next one." I said.

"Well does that mean we got to keep on running?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Sometimes I wish that I was dead to instead of working." He said causing me to laugh a little more.

"But first we need to find some more ammunition. That was my last frag I used." I said. "Know anywhere where we can get some more?"

"Well there is a base about a couple clicks from here. And that is all I know."

"Well then you up for a little more running?"

"Ah screw you." We started to run with a little bit of walking in-between. We had to hide a couple time's cause of banshees and phantoms flying overhead. "The base should be just over that ridge." The marine said. When we got to the ridge we both immediately got down cause of what we saw. "Now that is a lot of covies." I muttered. Just from the view on the ridge there were about 3 wraiths, a dozen ghost, at least 5 revenants, 3 platoons of grunts, 2 platoons of jackals, and 1 platoon of elites. "How in the world are we gonna get past them?" the marine whispered.

"With a whole lot of luck." I said. Just then an explosion came from 2 of the wraiths and the covenant were firing in all directions but were being taken down in large groups. By what I could see was that they were being taken down by human and elite weapons. "Whoever has this much firepower I do not want to run into." I heard the marine say. As soon as the shooting stopped all the enemies in the area were dead and all the vehicles were either blown up or tipped over. We slowly started to walk down the ridge in case whoever killed the covenant were still around. When we got inside the base the marine led me to a room still full of weapons and ammunition. "I thought I saw a warthog outside. Think there is a way we could use it?" I asked.

"Sure just let me go check and see if it still works." He said before walking out the door. I was taking inventory of what was in here while waiting. There were 22 assault rifle mags, 14 DMR mags, 7 Magnum mags, 5 rockets, 9 sniper mags, 32 shotgun shells, and 22 grenades, with weapons we had 3 assault rifles, 5 DMRs, 2 magnums, 1 rocket launcher, 3 sniper rifles, 1 shotgun, 1 grenade launcher, and 1 minigun still full on ammo. "Well this should be more than enough to keep us alive and fighting for a good long while." I said to myself. I walked outside to check on the marine and the repairs and he was right now working on the engine. "How are the repairs coming?" I asked.

"Well the engine needs a couple of new parts that I think I can scavenge from the other vehicles that aren't working and the turret is still functional but it needs more ammo. Other than that everything else is good." He said putting a little smile on my face underneath my helmet.

"Well that's good because we have more than enough supplies to keep us alive. Think we might be able to get this base up and running?"

"We might but I will need to check on the generator."

"Then let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

We went inside the base and looked around for the generator. As soon as we found the generator we were surprised it was still in one piece but just shut off. "Well what are the chances?" I said as I turned on the generator. As soon as the generator turned on the lights flickered on so we both turned off our flashlights and we looked around the base for anything else useful. We had found a command center, medical bay, shooting range, air pads, a few more mags for the assault rifle, and a communication center. The last room we went in's lights were flickering a lot. When we walked in we saw why. There were multiple dead marine's bodies and a couple of dead elites but one of the marines was impaled on the wall by an energy sword. The marine turned around and I could tell by the way of the sounds he was making he was throwing up and I don't blame him. Even I almost threw up at the sight. I walked into the room and I took down the impaled marine. I dragged all of the dead marines and elites outside and I threw the elites off the cliff that the base was near and I buried the marines. Before I buried them I took their dog tags. After I was done burying them I walked back inside the base and found that the marine had cleaned up the room. "Nice job at cleaning. But those marines must have put up a heck of a last stand if they killed an ultra and 2 minors." I said.

"Well I knew the marines at this base. This was where I was stationed. I called this place home." He said sighing afterwards.

"They must have all been good soldiers."

"They were."

"Question. Can you set up a communication on a loop that can only be cracked by humans?" I asked.

"Yeah. It might take me a few hours but I think I can. Why do you ask?"

"I want us to have as much help as we can in this war and this base will be command."

"Well I think it might be a long shot but let me see what I can do." He walked out of the room and he walked into the communications center and I stepped outside. I decided to gather all the elite weapons and bring them into the base. After a couple hours I got all of the weapons into the base. I walked into the communications center to find the marine walking out. "Oh. I was coming to find you. Everything is set up all you got to do is say the message." He pointed over to a desk with a camera and a mic so I went over there and sat down. As soon as the red light came on I started the message. "This is Noble 6, the last survivor of Noble Team. I have a base set up for any UNSC survivors on the planet. We are set up to make a last stand if needed and we have the supplies for any wounded UNSC out there. Our coordinates are longitude 475 latitude 385. If you are a survivor please try to make your way here. This message will repeat." I turned off the mic and video and I stood up. I noticed that the marine wasn't here so I went looking for him and I found him in the barracks holding a photo. "These were my friends who were also stationed here." He said showing me a picture of him and 2 other men and 2 women.

"I didn't find their bodies here so they must still be alive. Don't worry. We will find them." I told him. He looked up to me with some faith in his eyes as he put the photo away. "Hello? Anybody still alive here?" we heard yelling. We went running to its source and we found multiple soldiers and they must not of been expecting us because they raised their weapons at us but then put them down when they saw what we were. "Man are we glad that you are not covenant. We are using our last mags and are low on supplies." He said walking over. When I took a head count there were 7 marines.

"Glad you could make it marines. Were you near when we sent out the message?" I asked.

"No we were on our way here because we got run out of here when the covenant attacked. Hey lieutenant. Glad to see you still kicking." The marine said.

"Likewise general. Noble 6. This is General Lewis markinson of this base." Jones said.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"No need to do that sir crap with me. Besides I think you outrank me anyway." He said laughing a little. "Okay marines go get some grub and sleep before we get attacked again. You the ones who took out all the covies that attacked?" he asked us.

"No we were not. The attackers used both human and covenant weapons but we never saw the species of them. We got here just before they attacked." I said surprising the general.

"Well then let's hope that they are on our side. Any more marines here?"

"Nope. You are the first marines to get here besides us." Jones said.

"Well then let's hope more are to come. Well I'm gonna go get some shut eye. Miranda and Johnson. You 2 are on guard duty. Get Scott and Sam at 0800."

"Sir yes sir." As all the marines left to do their own thing I walked back outside and I thought I saw a glimmer of a sniper rifle but when I zoomed in on my helmet it was nothing. Before I went inside I took one last look at the ridge before I went inside. When I got inside all the marines were either eating, sleep, cleaning weapons, or talking. So I just walked over to a bunk and I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I saw that is was nighttime and not many marines were awake except for a few that were talking and cleaning their weapons. I walked outside with my weapon to go on a little patrol by myself for a little bit. While on patrol I heard something up ahead. I raised my weapon and I slowly walked to where it was and I found several wounded marines. I quickly put away my weapon and I took out my magnum just in case. "Noble 6 to base I need a squad out here. I found some wounded marines and one of them is severely injured over."

"We read you noble 6. Rounding up a squad." I counted how many marines there were and there were 5 of them. I walked over to one of them and she was trying to talk. "Run… trap." She said. Just then I heard something behind me and I quickly dodged out of the way of an energy sword wielded by a spec ops elite. "You want to dance ugly. Then let's dance." I took out my knife and engaged the elite. It was fast because I couldn't land a hit on it and it kept on almost hitting me with its energy sword. I saw the squad of marines come into view with their weapons raised. "Don't shoot. It's mine." I yelled to them. 2 of the marines kept their weapons raised as the others went and grabbed the wounded soldiers. Me and the elite were dodging and slashing when I heard something behind me. "SIR ANOTHER ONE IS BEHIND YOU!" a marine yelled. Just when the elite was about to swing I dodged out of the way causing the new assailant to impale its energy sword inside its buddy killing it on the spot. It then pulled out its energy sword and yelled in anger as it repeatedly slashed at me and missed. When my back hit a wall it stabbed but I dodged it and it impaled the energy sword into the wall. I took this chance to stab it in the neck killing it. As soon as it was on the ground I pulled out my knife and cleaned it off. Then 1 of the marines came running over to me with a smile on his face. "Glad you are on our side sir." He said.

"likewise." We started to carry the wounded back to the base and put them into the medical bay with 2 medics. When I left the room I saw the face of the women I talked to and it was one of the woman from the picture jones showed me. So I walked over to his bunk and I woke him up and he looked mad because I woke him up. "What the hell do you think you are doing waking me up?" he asked angrily.

"Follow me." So he got out of his bunk and followed me. When we reached the medical bay I pointed to the women and when he saw her he immediately ran over to her. I decided to give him some alone time. I walked into the communication center and I found the general at the map looking at it. I walked over to him surprising him. "Well glad that you decided to wake up and go on a patrol because we need as many marines as we can get. Also we received a scrambled message coming from somewhere in space that I think you might want to try to unscramble. Reason being is because it's for you." He said before walking off. So I walked over and I sat down at a computer and I plugged my helmet into it with a cable and it started to unscramble the message.

_This message is to all UNSC survivors on Reach. We have reinforcements coming to aid and supply you. Also Noble 6 we have received your transmission and we are going to send as many troops as we can to you. We are relaying your message all around reach to help you find survivors. We ask you to hold out for as long as possible and please send us a message if you receive this. Message end._

After the message finished I turned on the mic and I started to send a message. "This is Noble 6. I have received your message and appreciate your help. Please send information about what supplies are going to be sent. Also encode all of your messages. I repeat encode all of your messages. We are also receiving help from an unknown source. If you are able to verify please do. Message end." I turned off the mic and I walked out of the center and I went to check on jones. I found jones back at his bunk holding some dog tags. "If only you had gotten there sooner she would still be alive." He told me. When he looked at me his eyes were full of tears. "IF YOU HAD GOTTEN THERE SOONER SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND NOT DEAD." He yelled before converting back to crying. I decided to leave him alone for a little bit as I walked out to go back on patrol. While on patrol I went back to the place where I found the wounded and I found several foot prints. Both human and elite and they were fresh heading away from the base. I started to pursue the footprints but they ended after a couple minutes of following. I decided to head back to base when I heard a twig snap. I quickly turned around pulling out my assault rifle. A marine was stumbling towards me with one arm holding onto his right side and dragging his weapon. "Attack… coming…" was all he was able to say before he fell over. I went over and checked his pulse but he was dead. "Noble 6 to base. Please look at the map and look away from my position and please report what you see."

"Okay noble 6 give us a second. Noble 6 return to base as fast as possible you got multiple bogeys coming at you!" that was all I heard before I got knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I realized that I was tied up to something. When I looked around I saw that I was surrounded by covenant. "Oh look who is awake. The demon." I heard an elite say. I looked at where the voice was and it was an ultra.

"Why don't you let me go so you can say that to me standing up?" I sneered.

"That will not be necessary. Because we will soon dispose of you and your filthy race." It said.

"Oh really? And how will you do that." I asked.

"By activating one of the holy rings of course. It will start the great journey and give us the power to eradicate your race." It said.

"Holy ring?" I said questionably.

"A great machine that the forerunners had created. We will use it to end the war and eradicate you and all of your kind." It said.

"But for now." It took out an energy sword. "I will dispose of you." It said. It brought up its energy sword and just before it could swing it was shot in the head by a sniper. All the elites near me looked at where it came from and I saw a human up on the ridge. All the elites pointed their weapons at the human and even the wraiths pointed at him. Just then 5 of the elites fell over dead without any shots made and then a wraith pointed at the other wraith and fired at it making it blow up. Then up on the hill more humans and even elites showed themselves. It was a stare off for a couple seconds when the elites opened fire upon all the beings on the hill. The humans and elites on the hill did nothing for a couple seconds before 5 of them started to run down the hill shooting rockets at the enemy. After the rockets retreated all of them started to charge with elites up front with energy swords and humans in the back. When both sides clashed the fight was over faster than I thought. One of the humans came running over to me and cut me loose. "Glad we got here in time. We have been watching you for a while." He said.

"So wait. You were the ones who have been helping me the entire time?" I asked.

"Yep that was us. We were bigger then this until a corvette showed up and decimated our base of operations." He said. "But for now you might want to get your weapons and go help your friends. I am surprised that so few are holding out against a large army." I quickly grabbed my weapons from a few elites without questions and I used my radar to help find out where the base was. After a couple seconds I reached the battlefield and I saw that the marines at the base were using the structures to their advantages. But there were too many covenant to hold the base for long. Because I saw at least 5 wraiths coming from the back of the lines and I knew they were trying to get within range. Then I felt a presence next to me and the marine that had cut me loose was there. "Mind if we help end this party?" he asked. Then all of the elites and humans that had survived the fight where I was tied up made a line on the hill. I gave him a nod and he yelled with glee. Shooting a magnum into the air. I was wondering why he did that when I saw a dozen banshees fly over us and started to lay down a barrage of fire onto the covenant army. They took out a good bunch of them before they were all shot down by the wraiths. "You are gonna need to take out those wraiths." The marine said. I started to run down the hill towards the wraiths when I heard chatter over the radio. "Noble 6? Man are we glad to see you. Did you just see those banshees take out those covies?" I heard the general say over the radio.

"Yes I did. Do not shoot at the elites on the hill. They are on our side. They are gonna charge as soon as I take down those wraiths."

"Well I will tell the men. Good luck." I turned off the radio just as one of the wraiths saw me and shot at me. I evaded out of the way but then the turret started to open fire on me and it made me start to evade the fire. I got as close as I could before I evaded another shot from the wraith and I got behind it. I threw a frag into its port and I moved onto the next one. I did the same to all the wraiths until they were all blown up. Then I saw the humans and elites on the hill start to charge the army losing at least 3 elites and humans before they clashed. They are really good at close combat because all that was left of the army was running away. All of the marines and elites shouted with joy when they saw the enemy in retreat. I walked into the base meeting the general talking to all the men about our new allies. When he saw me he dismissed them all and came walking over to me. "So where were you? Taking a nap?" he said jokingly.

"Nope got captured and those humans and elites came and saved me before I was executed by a ultra." I said. I started to see the humans and elites coming into the base and I was even surprised to see that a zealot was with them. I then looked back at the general and his eyes were in awe. "Well let's just hope that they don't try to betray us." He said before walking away. I turned to look and they and they all stopped to look. "Okay we have weapons for the elites if they wish to grab some more ammo or change weapons and we have supplies if the humans need it. That is all I got to say." I finished talking before walking away and to my bunk falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


End file.
